Loners
Archives: 1 2 ---- (Patch, Wolfstar and Wolftal are Slash's parents) Riverpaw ran. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:17, December 16, 2015 (UTC) (K) Kelsey admired everything in sight Riverpaw crashed into Kelsey. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:21, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey fell to the ground she hissed silently Riverpaw back up. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:23, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey stood up onto her paws and shook her pelt "who are you " "My name is Riverpaw, I ran away from my Clan." Riverpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 04:25, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm I've been hearing that a lot lately but even for a clan cat you shouldn't crash into like that " Kelsey says "Sorry, it was a mistake. I was running......my stuped brothers tease me since I am younger and smaller then they are, I ahte it." Riverpae mewed. (Sorry, but I have to go, I had fun RPing with you) I don't cause commotions I am one 04:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "I see so what do you plan to do now " Kelsey asks ( rats! Bye) "I have no idea." Riverpaw mewed. "But I am changing my name." I don't cause commotions I am one 05:04, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Slash picked at the leaves of a flower by her den entrance. She had a cough and knew these would help. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 13:53, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Riverpaw wandered around. I don't cause commotions I am one 13:54, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Well goodbye " Kelsey says - Ren looked at Slash " have you been eating well " Ren says hitting her soft belly Slash nodded and stiffened and started a bout of coughing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:08, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Flash padded in. "Are you okay?" He asked. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:09, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Slash's reply was a croaky voice. "I'm fine." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:11, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "You don't sound okay we better go back " Ren says "If there is one thing I know, she can handle herself." Flash mewed, I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:17, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Slash pulled out more of the tasty leaves. "I'll be fine, I have catmint with me." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "Okay,." Flash purred. He spotted Riverpaw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:19, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Ren didn't like the idea that she was sick " I think we're done hunting " Ren says Riverpaw padded around. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 03:04, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey walked into the open air away from the trees and she saw a handsome cat with white fur and Black stripes and the most gorgeous blue eyes but Kelsey thought her heart would pound it didn't do a thing "hello " Kelsey mewed - Ren got in front of Slash and looked at the new cat Ren growled "who and what are you doing here" Slash weezed as she watched the she-cat. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:17, December 17, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Kelsey Mr. Hunk and I'm just strolling around admiring all the beautiful sights " Kelsey says "Seems I found the main attraction " - Ren didn't like when cats were like this not at all "well you probably better be going " Ren says 1 second away from attacking this cat "or if that doesn't work I'll make you " Slash nodded. "I don't want to make you sick." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:32, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey narrowed her eyes "awe I see you want to spend time with your ugly excuse for a mate instead of with me " Kelsey says - Ren didn't know what to say except "Slash is not ugly now you better leave or you will be my next dinner meal" "Get out of here pretty face before I wipe that smirk of and leave half your face sliced off and your eye hanging out," Slash meowed lowly taking a step forward. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:39, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Kelsey sighed "if you ever need a mate just call me "she said walking away- Ren growled at the cat then sighed "why do I have to be a- " he whispered something slightly under his breath "are you okay Slash " Ren asks Riverpaw rolled her eyes. "You are obbsessing over a tom?" Riverpaw blurted out. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:29, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, what was that you were saying?" Slash asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:30, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "Toms are very stuped!" Riverpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:32, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Slash tipped her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 02:34, December 18, 2015 (UTC) "He's handsome " Kelsey said "But....you just met him!" Riverpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 02:36, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff